


Christmas Isn't Christmas 'Til You Get Here

by lostinlunar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, I ACTUALLY WROTE FLUFF FOR ONCE, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlunar/pseuds/lostinlunar
Summary: Kara gets drunk and invites Cat and Carter to spend Christmas with her. They show up. There's a lot of pining.





	Christmas Isn't Christmas 'Til You Get Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobina/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy.

Kara isn’t quite sure what possessed her last night. Actually, that’s a lie, she knows exactly what possessed her - at least 6 types of supergirl-strength liquor, drunk at the alien bar in an effort to drown her sorrows.  
She refreshed the app on her phone, hoping she had imagined the message. It glowed at her from the screen, confirming its existence in a way that Kara could swear is taunting her.  
She shut her eyes and groaned, letting her head drop back onto the bed. She really ought to be more careful what she drinks because apparently there is a type of alien alcohol capable of making her drunk text Cat Grant, of all people. She checks one last time, still hoping they aren’t real.

_I miss you, Cat._  
_The girl at the bar said I should tell you, cause I do miss you and it’s making me sad, and she said I deserved to not be sad. So I texted you because it’s two days to Christmas and I miss you more than I miss my boyfriend, and I had to launch him into Space._  
_I_ _want you to come here for Christmas. My apartment. My friends will be here but they won’t mind because if you’re here, I won’t be missing you and then I won't be sad. You wouldn’t let me be sad on Christmas, I know it.  
Bring Carter, I miss him too._

Sitting up, Kara did the only thing she could think to do. She called her sister.  
“Hey, Kara.” Alex sounded unreasonably cheerful, and Kara was about to ruin it. She was dead.  
“I did something, Alex. Something bad.”  
“It can’t be that bad.”  
“I got drunk last night.” Kara hesitated, struggling to find words.  
“Why would that be bad? I’ve been telling you to start having more fun.”  
“No, Alex. I got drunk last night and texted Cat Grant. I told her I missed her and that it made me sad, and then demanded that she come to my apartment for Christmas because if she was there I wouldn’t be sad!” The words came in a rush, desperate to get the conversation over with.  
A beat passed. “Well, at least you didn’t confess your undying love for her.” Alex sounded amused. Kara flushed red and made a non-committal noise. “Kara, tell me you didn’t. You did _not_ tell your old boss, who you haven’t seen in over a year and is currently the Press Secretary that you loved her over a drunken text!”  
“Not exactly.” Kara rubbed her free hand over her face, sighing in frustration. “But I told her I missed her more than the boyfriend I launched into space, so that pretty much covers it.”  
“Kara, that could reveal your identity!”  
Kara winced. “She already knows. Before she left for the White House, there was an emergency and I came up with the usual kind of excuse and left. As I was flying out, I heard her say ‘Go get ‘em, Supergirl’. So yeah, Cat already knows and I think she knows I know that she knows, you know? Because superhearing.”  
Alex groaned lowly through the phone. “Life around you is never boring, I’ll give you that.”

The rest of the day passed in a blur of preparations as Kara moved around her apartment, humming along to Christmas songs as she went. She kept to a human speed, enjoying the normalcy of it all.  
By the time the sun had set, the food was prepped, the decorations were up and the presents were wrapped. Kara was on the floor arranging the presents under the tree and she paused as she reached the last two in the pile. She picked up the larger of the two boxes and fingered the edge of the expensive silver wrapping paper, frowning slightly. Shaking her head, Kara grabbed the other box and tucked them behind the tree and out of sight.

* * *

She was awoken early the next morning by the sound of Alex’s key in her door. Kara smiled to herself and began to count down in her head. As she reached zero, her bedroom door opened and a Christmas-pyjama-clad Alex stepped in, carrying a large pink box. Grinning, she passed it to Kara before climbing under the covers with her sister, who was already shovelling Christmas morning doughnuts into her mouth.

“Merry Christmas, Alex.” Kara mumbled around her mouthful of cruller.  
Alex reached into the box and snagged a powdered ring doughnut. “Merry Christmas, Kara.”

* * *

A knock at the door caught Kara’s attention while she was exchanging presents with Winn.  
“Alex, can you get that? Lena said she’d be here about now.”  
“On it.” She padded to the door, opening it to find Cat Grant and her son. Alex grinned wickedly at Cat. “Not Lena. Oh, Kara is going to _die_.” She stood aside, ushering them in.  
“Hey Lena, I’ll be there in...” The words died in Kara’s throat as she looked up. Cat Grant was stood in her apartment in black jeans and a slightly oversized red sweater, her hair in loose waves and her face almost free of makeup. It was the most relaxed and natural Kara had ever seen the older woman be, and she was stunning.  
”Not Lena, I'm afraid.” Cat smirked, but if Kara didn't know better she could swear there was apprehension behind her expression.  
”Miss Grant!” Kara rushed to the door, presents - and Winn - forgotten. Her voice softened as she reached Cat. ”You came.”  
”Carter wanted to,” Cat reached over and ruffled her son’s hair. “And I thought we should talk.” She added quietly.  
Flushing slightly, Kara turned her attention to Carter. “Hey, buddy.”  
“Hey, Kara.” He grinned up at her.  
“So, Alex knows all the cool science stuff, and Winn has video games, board games and Nerf guns. Just don’t break anything or do any crazy experiments with the food. I’m going to borrow your mom for a minute, if that’s alright. Deal?”  
”Deal!“ He grinned at them both before heading over to where Winn, Alex and James had congregated.

  
Kara glanced at Cat, who gestured for her to lead the way. They made for the kitchen, where Kara began to chop the remaining vegetables in an effort to dispel some nervous energy.  
“The good scotch is in the cabinet to your right. The M&M’s are in the one to your left.”  
Cat paused for a second before reaching up and grabbing the bag of M&M’s, popping one into her mouth as she watched Kara. Feeling Cat’s eyes on her, Kara set the knife down and turned to face her.  
“Miss Grant, about what I said-“  
“Cat.” The older woman cut her off. “I’m in your apartment on Christmas Day, Kara. And I’m wearing a sweater. I think it’s time you called me Cat.”  
Kara nodded. “About what I said, Cat? I’m really sorry. I was upset and I got drunk, and I never meant to drag you all the way back here, especially with Carter.”  
“Did you mean them?” Cat’s voice was sharp, and Kara winced. Taking a breath, the older woman forced herself to soften. ”The things you said - did you mean them?”  
Kara dropped her head, staring at the floor. “Every word.” It was almost a whisper.  
“Look at me.” Cat waited until Kara’s eyes met hers. “I wouldn’t be here unless I wanted to be, darling. So does Carter. His father bailed on him again, and when I mentioned that you wanted us here? He was so excited about getting to see you, that he forgot he was upset to begin with.” She stepped forward, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind the younger woman’s ear. “And I missed you too.”  
Kara closed her eyes as she felt slender fingers ghost across her cheek. ”Cat...”  
A sharp peal rang out from one of the timers set around the kitchen and they sprang apart like they’d been burnt.  
”You should get that. I'm going to check on Carter.” Cat offered her a small smile as she moved away.

* * *

Cat perched on the edge of an overstuffed sofa, distractedly watching her son play a board game with Alex, James and Winn. The sofa next to her dipped as someone joined her.  
”I saw you with her just now. You know, I always thought it was that she wasn't over Mon-El, but it turns out that it's just that I'm not you.”  
Cat closed her eyes. ”I never asked for her to love me, Lena.”  
Lena laughed bitterly. “No, but she does. And it’s painfully obvious that you love her too, every one of us can see it - except Kara. So tell her.” She sighed deeply. “I’d like to tell you she won’t wait forever, but we both know she will wait for you until her dying day. Just tell her, Cat, and treat her right-“  
“Because if I don’t, you’ll bury me?” Cat looked at Lena for the first time.  
“Because if you don’t - _if you hurt her_ \- I will take her. I will take her and love her the way you should have, and you will live the rest of your life knowing how it felt to have her - to _hold_ her. You will live knowing that you’ll never get that chance again, because I will be the one holding her, and I will _never_ let her go.” With that, Lena stood and walked away. Cat didn’t watch her go.

  
Moments later, the sofa dipped again and a tumbler of scotch appeared in front of her. She turned to find Alex Danvers and accepted the scotch with a small smile.  
“How much of that did you hear?”  
“Enough.”  
Cat sighed. “All of it then. Are you here to give me a shovel talk too?”  
“Only partially.” She leaned back into the sofa as Cat quirked an eyebrow at her. “I have watched my sister love you for almost 3 years, Cat. When you left, she was so heartbroken that she latched onto him, and she was so busy pretending she didn’t miss you that she didn’t even notice how emotionally abusive he was.” Alex paused, watching the older woman snap to face her, with anger clouding her expression at the revelation. “He hurt her, over and over again. She doesn’t want to hurt like that ever again. So, Lena’s right, Kara will wait for you for the rest of her life - even if you never show her that you’re interested - because she doesn’t want anyone but you. She tried someone who wasn’t you and he nearly broke her.  
I don’t need to tell you how incredible she is, or how lucky you are, you already know all that. What I don’t think you know is that she needs you. You ground her, in a way even I can’t. She feels like she belongs when she’s with you - like she could finally stop thinking about Krypton as home and make one here, with you.  
I see the way you look at her. If she makes you feel even half the things she feels for you, then tell her. You’d make each other happy, Cat. Sickeningly, rom-com worthy, happy. Why pretend otherwise?”  
“I don’t deserve her.”  
“None of us do. But she chooses to love you anyway, and I know she’s seen you on your worst days- she told me all about them.”  
“The age difference?” Cat challenged.  
Alex smirked. “Technically, she’s about 52.”  
“And what if I hurt her? My track record isn’t exactly stellar.”  
“Then you fix it and work every day to be better. Unless you do something really bad. _Then_ I’ll bury you.” Alex grinned wryly. “Look, we can sit and argue this all day - or you can go talk to my sister and make her happier than you thought was possible.”  
Cat stared into what was left of her scotch as Alex stood. “I’m terrified.” She admitted softly.  
Alex placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.  
“That just means it’s worth doing, Cat.” 

* * *

Cat stood in the entrance to the kitchen, watching Kara work.  
“You know, that was not how I expected you to actually tell me you could fly, darling.”  
Kara’s cheeks tinted pink and she groaned. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to let this whole thing go, could I?”  
“Not until we talk about it.”  
“Or we could pretend it never happened?”  
“I meant what I said earlier. I missed you too, Kara. Much more than I care to admit.”  
Kara stared at Cat for a moment, before ducking her head and changing the subject.  
“How’s Carter?”  
Cat chuckled. “I think he might be in love with your sister. Danvers women have a way of doing that, it seems.”  
Kara’s head shot up so quickly Cat worried that her neck might break.  
“Cat...” It sounded like a warning, and Cat arched an eyebrow in challenge.  
“The Luthor girl is painfully in love with you, do you know that? She’d be good for you.”  
“Lena’s not who I want, and I think you know that.” Kara held their eye contact in a moment of bravery.  
“God, Kara, you have to know it’s not a good idea. Surely you’re not that naive?” The older woman raked a hand through her hair, frustration starting to show.  
“Who says it’s not a good idea?” There was fire in Kara’s eyes now, and it stole Cat’s breath.  
“You deserve better.”  
“I don’t want better, Cat. I want you. I adore Carter - so don’t even go there - and I’m pretty sure he loves me almost as much as I love him. I’m under no illusions here, Cat. I know who you are, and what you can be like, but give me the choice and I will choose you - because I believe that no matter what happens, it will be worth it.”  
“Kara-“  
“I’m not asking for grand declarations here, Cat. Just think about it?” She held Cat’s eye until the older woman nodded her acquiescence. Kara grinned at her. “Now, is the queen of all media too high and mighty to carry the gravy to the table?”

* * *

Kara took her place at the overloaded table, as people began to filter over from various spots around the apartment. To her surprise Cat took the seat to her left, rolling her eyes at Kara as she grinned her full Sunny Danvers smile again. Carter plopped down at her right, chattering at Alex about something sciencey that Kara didn’t care to understand. She glanced at Cat and chuckled, leaning towards her slightly.  
“Are you pouting because he chose to sit between me and Alex?” She whispered.  
“I don’t pout, Kara.”  
“Okay, okay.” Kara allowed. “It’s cute though.” She added after a moment’s pause, and she could almost swear she saw Cat blush.  
They ate, the seven of them reducing Kara’s full-to-bursting table down to meagre scraps. They stayed seated afterwards, conversing over their empty plates. The hero sat back in her chair, watching Alex poke fun at Winn’s Christmas jumper. There was a slight movement to her left and she felt Cat’s fingers tangle with her own under the table, squeezing slightly. She risked a glance at the other woman as her heart began to race, receiving a soft smile she couldn’t help but return.

* * *

Lena excused herself not long afterwards, distractedly talking about visits to her mother as her gaze flitted between Cat and Kara. Winn and James followed shortly after, declaring something about a ‘boys night’. After clearing the table, Cat and Kara made their way toward the couch as Alex and Carter sprung from it.  
“Hey, Kara? Alex wants to know if she can show me an experiment in the kitchen?” He was practically bouncing with excitement, and Kara couldn’t help but smile.  
“Sure thing, buddy. Just make sure she cleans up after herself this time.” Kara levelled a glare at her sister, who held her hands up in mock-surrender. She winked at the pair in front of her before following the boy who had taken off across the apartment.  
“Well, she’s as subtle as they come.” Cat said dryly.  
“Yeah, it’s not one of her strong points.” Kara agreed, gesturing to the sofa. “Sit. Please.” She added as Cat’s eyebrow began to lift.  
“Why?”  
“I have something for you. Just please sit while I grab it?” Kara pleaded. Cat hesitated a moment before sitting as Kara knelt in front of the tree.  
“I hope it’s better scotch than what’s in your kitchen.”  
“Not quite.” She smiled as she rose from the floor, holding two boxes wrapped in silver paper. She handed the larger one to Cat, placing the smaller one on the coffee table and sitting as close to the other woman as she dared.  
Cat turned the box over in her hands before slipping a finger underneath the edge, delicately unwrapping it and finding a deep blue velvet box.  
“Jewellery, darling, really?”  
“Just open the box, Cat.” Kara watched as the older woman opened the box, finding a silver bangle within. She held it up between her fingertips and examined the way the two strands it was made of wove around each other. She arched a perfect eyebrow at Kara in place of a question.  
“I made it myself, from the metal of the pod that brought me here - brought me to you.” She added quietly as she met Cat’s eyes again.  
“Oh, Kara...”  
“Wait. There’s a button,” Kara pointed to a barely noticeable indent in the bangle, pressing it to demonstrate. Cat’s brow furrowed in confusion as Kara’s face screwed up slightly. “It makes a noise that only I can hear, from anywhere in the world. If you’re ever in danger, you press it and I come. No matter where you are.” She pressed it again to stop the noise.  
Kara watched with bated breath as Cat ran her finger lightly over the button and then slipped the bangle over her hand, onto her wrist. When the media mogul looked up again, her eyes shone slightly and her voice was thick with an emotion Kara dared not name.  
“Thank you, Kara.” Cat cleared her throat and gestured to the other gift on the table. “So, what’s that one?”  
“It’s a watch for Carter, with the same button. It’s up to you how much he knows. I don’t mind him knowing who I am if you don’t, or we can come up with an excuse for it. But I meant it, Cat - I adore him, and I’d die before I let something happen to either of you.”  
Before she could think better of it, Cat reached across the space between them and cupped Kara’s cheek.  
“God, you’re incredible.” It was almost a whisper, and Kara flushed for what might have been the millionth time that day. Remembering herself, Cat pulled away and Kara missed her touch instantly. “I have something for you, too.”  
“You do?” Kara watched in confusion as Cat retrieved the oversized designer purse she’d left by the door.  
“Yes, darling. For a while I wasn’t sure if I was actually sure if I could give it to you, but... well, you’ll see.” She pulled out a black velvet box, not too dissimilar to the one Kara had given her minutes ago.  
“Jewellery, Cat, really?” Kara mocked softly, unable to help herself. Cat rolled her eyes as she took her seat again, passing it to Kara. The younger woman opened the box, before looking up to meet Cat’s eyes again.  
“Did we get each other the same thing?” She asked, amused. Carefully, she lifted the thin metal cuff from its nesting.  
“It’s designed to be tight to your wrist, so it won’t be visible under your suit - if you want to wear it, that is.” Cat sounded nervous, and it worried Kara. She’d never heard Cat nervous before.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Kara’s head tipped slightly as she examined the cuff.  
“Check the inside.”  
Kara glanced up at Cat in concern as she heard the older woman’s heart speed up, but did as she instructed and turned over the bracelet. Her eyes widened as she saw the inscription there.  
“Cat, I...” She floundered for words, her eyes raking over the symbols again and again as if to confirm their existence. “It’s Kryptonian. How?”  
“Clark. Does it read properly? I’ll find a way to break his invincible fingers if he-”  
“ _Endlessly_. It reads as ‘ _endlessly_ ’.” Kara cut her off, dragging her eyes away from the inscription to search Cat’s face.  
The older woman smiled, reaching across to smooth Kara’s hair behind her ear once more. Running her thumb over the hero’s cheek, she spoke.  
“I love you, Kara. Endlessly.” She shushed the younger woman, who had opened her mouth to speak. “I wanted you to have that so that no matter what, I am with you. In the suit or otherwise. I will be waiting for you, whether you’re out fighting aliens or writing in your office. So that when you are fighting and your enemy seems unbeatable, you’ll remember that I believe in you, Kara, and I need you to come back to me in one piece. I love you, and I’m yours if you want that.”  
She had barely finished her sentence when Kara surged forward and kissed her, almost knocking them over in her haste. Cat laughed richly into Kara’s mouth, hands finding purchase on her shoulders, and kissed her back with all she was worth.  
Cheers from the kitchen broke them apart moments later, as Alex high-fived Carter and sent another wink in their direction. Cat chuckled and dropped her head to Kara’s shoulder, listening to her son argue with Alex that he’d won their bet because “it was the presents that did it!” as Kara’s fingers trailed softly up and down her arm.  
“They were betting on us?”  
“Did you expect anything less from your sister, darling?” Cat deadpanned, content to stay exactly how she was.  
“Not really.” Kara smiled as she pressed a kiss to the top of the other woman’s head, and whispered into her hair. “I love you too, Cat.”


End file.
